Rise of EggGreymon
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: When Tai get blammed for wrecking the Car. He runs off to the digital world with Agumon. On arriving he finds out Dr. Eggman has set up shop. With the TVs Destroyed, Can Tai and Sonic stop Eggman ? Or with the world face Eggman's newest robot : EggGreymon
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Rise of Egg-Greymon A Digimon/Sonic fanfic

Chapter 1: Trapped

"Dad, it wasn't me !!" "Don't you lie to me !"  
Kari was getting a headache. Her father accused Tai of wrecking the back of the car. The two and their digimon were scheduled to go to a big party tonight, but from the sound of things. Tai wasn't going. "That's it, your grounded for the next year !!!" Tai glared at his father, and stormed off to his room with Agumon not far behind. His father stormed out of the apartment. Kari then went to check on her brother. he was just laying on the bed. Starring at the ceiling. "Sorry Tai, I guess I won't go to the party then." She said. Tai was the only reason she wanted to go. "No, you should go." He said. Kari just nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting Tai grabbed his digivise, and he and Agumon went to the digital world. He needed some time to himself. Just then he heard some mad cackling. He turned to see an odd looking man. He was quite fat, wore sunglasses, had a pair of goggles on his head. He also had a large moustache, and a huge nose. He was ridding in an odd flying dome. "Concurring this world will be an easy task, especially since I've got all seven Chaos Emeralds." He cackled. Tai pointed his digivise at Agumon and he nodded.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON

The mysterious man turned to see the dinosaur rise up and charge. He snapped his fingers and a giant black robot that looked like it had some powerful weapons grabbed Greymon by the mouth and threw him to the side. Greymon rose up and launched his Nova Blast. The robot smacked it a side easily. "Face it kid, you can't stop the glory that is Dr. Eggman." the mad scientist laughed. "Maybe he can't but I sure can !!" a voice said. Tai and Eggman turned to see a blue humanoid hedgehog, with very spikey hair, and red shoes. "Sonic !!" Eggman shouted in a worried tone. Sonic rolled into a ball at high speeds and rammed Eggman's ship. A gem then bounced out of the vehicle. "No my Chaos emerald !" Eggman shouted. The gem bounced of Greymon, it shined, Greymon's eyes widened, and he began to glow.

GREYMON SLIDE DIGIVOLVE TO GEO GREYMON

Greymon was now more bulkier, had red marks on his helmet and was much more powerful. "MEGA FLAME." He launched a huge fireball at the robot. "Sonic's your name right ?" Tai asked. The hedgehog nodded. "Good, do that spin trick again only can you stay in one area ?" "Sure." Sonic said doing what Tai asked. Tai kicked Sonic like a soccer ball, and he rammed right through the robot. An explosion engulfed the robot. "Yeah now for -wait where's Eggman ?" Tai shouted. Geogreymon then turned back into Agumon. "So, you mind if I ask who you guys are ?" Sonic asked. "Oh right I'm Tai, and that's my digimon partner, Agumon." Tai said. "Digimon ?" Sonic asked. "Short for Digital monsters this world is full of them. I'm what's called a digidestined and their are hundreds of us all over my world. All we have to do is get to their through one of the TVs around the digital world to stop Eggman." Tai explained. "By the way how did he get here?" "The Chaos emeralds can teleport people and such. Eggman used them to get here. If you said there's another side to this world then we have to stop Eggman." Sonic said.

Eggman was currently in what was left of Ken's old Digimon Emperor base. He was having the place turned into the New Egg Base. He was watching Tai and Sonic's exploits. 'Bocode, Decode, send out all available robots. We don't want more of those kids messing up my plans." He said. He turned his attention to the two screens behind him. One was his own file on Metal Sonic, the other was an old project of Ken's.

Back in the real world, Tai's father was upset Tai left for the digital world. Yuko then walked in after a girls night out. 'Oh honey, the neighbor's wanted me to tell you that they accidentally rammed into our car." She said His mouth dropped, Tai was telling the truth. Kari got home from the party, and Sora and Biyomon were with her. "Kari I need you to go into the digital world, your brother ran away to their and I found out he was telling the truth." Her father begged. The two girls went to the computer, but were shocked. All digigates were destroyed. "Tai where are you ?" Kari cried.

* * *

Digimon Analyzer

GeoGreymon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Megaburst Mega Flame Horn Impluse

* * *

He's my first Digimon based Fanific, Also could someone tell me what Tais' dad's name is


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Egg Digimon

Rise of EggGreymon Chapter 2: Attack of The Egg Digimon

I forgot this before, I don't own anything Sega/Bandai came up with

Izzy and the others were having panic attacks. Tai was stuck in the digital world, and they couldn't get him out. They didn't have any way of talking to him. Kari hadn't left her room ever since. Tai at the moment was upset himself. Sonic, Agumon, and himself had tried to find a tvand send themselves. But they had discovered Eggman destroyed them all. After they found the seventh broken tv, Tai broke down and cried. He may never see his family again. Just then Sonic put his hand on Tai's back. "Chill Tai, if we can get the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman, we can get to your world." The hedgehog said with a smile. "Do you always look on the bright side?" Tai asked wiping his tears away. Sonic simply nodded. Agumon then Digivolved to GeoGreymon and Tai hoped on. They trekked on until they came across a strange looking building."Eggman." The three said in unison.

Tai wanted nothing more than to stop Eggman. He was hoping to use the Emeralds to go home. On arriving they discovered that it was a factory where Eggman was making robotic versions of digimon. Tai walked up to a nearby control panel and saw a list of his robotic digimon:

Artillery Monochromon Level: Champion Attacks: Volcanic Turret Jet Horn

Armored Drimogemon Level: Champion Attacks: Burst Earthquake and Drill beam

Robo-Gorrilamon Level: Champion Attacks: Chest missile hyper arm cannon

Tai was shocked when he read this. Eggman was one cracked yolk. He created robotic replicas of four digimon. From past experience the teen knew that these four were dangerous. But with the upgrades Eggman gave them, he knew they'd be a problem. Just then he noticed something on the dash board saying : Project E-D-1721 and E-123 Omega moved to plant in primary village. Tai gasped when he read the location. Sonic took a look at it. "What's primary village ?" The hedgehog asked. "You see Sonic, instead of dieing, a digimon reformat and restarts its life from primary village." Tai explained. "I wouldn't worry too much." Sonic said with a smile. "Why ?" Agumon asked. "Omega's a robot that Eggman bulit, but ended up on our side." Sonic explained.

The three walked through the factory noticing the place was empty of life. They soon reached the main power grid and discovered the place was powered by a chaos emerald, and a few copy emeralds. Tai grabbed the emerald, and the whole area shook violently. Just then four robotic digimon came was a Monocrohomon that was dark silver, had a drill for a horn, and a turret on his back. Another was an armor plated version of Drimogemon. The third was a metallic Gorrilamon, except his right eye was covered by a scope, and his cannon looked more powerful. Clearly these four were Artillery Monochromon, Armored Drimogemon, and Robo-Gorrilamon.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GEOGREYMON

Agumon's new champion form rose up, and let out a menacing roar. Sonic spin dashed Robo-Gorrilamon and he pointed his arm cannon: "Hyper Arm Cannon." He fired a powerful beam. Geogreymon then charged at Artillery Monochromon."Horn Impulse." the mechanical digimon'shorn then spun and hidden jets emerged from his back. "Jet Horn." The two collided in a huge struggle. Tai then ran as Armored Drimogemon fired his large weapons at him. "Drill Beam." Sonic then jumped up and kicked Robo-Gorrillamonin the head. GeoGreymon then matched his mega flame with Artillery Monochromon's Volcanic turret. Tai had just narrowly escaped Armored Drimogemon'sBurst Earthquake that caused the earth beneath him to rise up, and launch fireballs. Just then Tai heard someone shout. "Knuckles Slam." A red Echidna slammed his fists into the armored drill machine digimon reducing hinmto data. GeoGreymon then took Sonic in his hand, and threw him like a baseball, destroying Monochromon then charged again. Geogreymont hen launched his Mega Burst, giving the digimon the same fate as the other two.

After introductions were made, Knuckles then looked at the three in shocked. "I did see another factory similarly to this one, plus I saw the Tornado out side of it." He said. "Where the Tornado's around Tails ain't too far behind." Sonic said.

* * *

Eggman was currently staring at his new allies. HiAndromon and ChaosDramon. HiAndromon looked like the Original, but was black, had wires coming down his helmet looking like hair, and his shoulders were different colors. Chaosdramonwas a large, red dragon. "You're robotic digimon failed Eggman." ChaosDramon hissed. "I had no intention of a victory gentlemen. For you see......"

* * *

After a few hours of waiting a digigate opened in the forest. Kari, TK, Davis, Sora, Ken, and their respective digimon went to the area. On arriving the discovered that they were in an arena, and the one and only Dr. Eggman was in spotlight. "Alright brats here's the deal." Eggman sneered." Being the benevolent ruler I am, i will allow you you friend." He was cut off by Kari."Where's my brother !" She demanded. Eggman snapped his fingers, and Tai showed up in spotlight, bound to a pole, and out cold. "If you beat 50 rounds of my robotic digimon, your friend goes free, and no ultimate level digimon allowed."

But unknown to them all, Tai was on his way to the very building Eggman was having his tournament.


	3. Chapter 3: chaos control

Rise of Egg Greymon Chapter 3: chaos control

A/N: I Moved this to the Digimon section in hopes it will do better.

ExVeemon, Stingmon, Birdramon, Angemon, and Gatomon were on the final round. "Now introducing, Metal Deltamon." Eggman shouted. A metal version of the three headed dragon emerged on the field.

"Guys, I'm not sure about a victory this time." Ken admitted. "C'mon Eggman, let us uses ultimates just this once." Davis whined. Eggman flashed the remote that would send "tai" to his doom. The handful of digidestines groaned and prepared for a fight.

Tai, Knuckles, Sonic, and Agumon were currently running through the base. "Dang this place is like a maze in here." Tai complained. "Yeah, Eggman's outposts aren't usually this complicated." Knuckles admitted.

Just then Tails flew in with a worried look on his face. "Guys what are you doing in Eggman's new airship ?" The two Tailed fox asked. "This is an airship ?" They shouted. "Yeah and Eggman's having one of his robots fight some kids." Tai got a worried look on his face.

The digimon were down, Veemon, Wormmon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Gatomon all laid on the floor helplessly. "Any last words ?" Eggman cackled as Metal Deltamon was about to launch his Triple Terror Pulse. " HORN IMPULSE !"

Geogreymon slammed his head at the Egg Digimon. Sonic came in with a Sonic Spin, and Knuckles pounded the machine. "Oh no not you again." Eggman shouted. "Tai." Kari cried. Eggman pushed a button on his remote and the TV lit up sending the others back.

"A little something I whipped up with the emeralds." Eggman laughed. "Geo Greymon, give him everything you've got." Tai ordered with tears flooding from his eyes.

Geo Greymon took a deep breath and launched a massive fire ball. "MEGA BURST !!" The robot was destroyed.

Eggman pushed a button and three more egg digimon appeared. They were Artillery Monochromon, Metal Deltamon, and Robo-Gorrillamon.

Tai and GeoGreymon let more power and Anger loose on the three like never before. Eggman had taken his game too far.

"Tai relax." Sonic pleaded. "Eggman's crazy, I know, but massive destrution like this won't bring them back."

Tai calmed down, and GeoGreymon reverted back to Agumon. Tai began to cry.

* * *

Eggman got to the ship's control room and took off with our heroes in it. Sonic and the Others rushed out just in time. They only watched as Eggman flew away. After Tai and Tails were introduced Tails made mention that Eggman had been setting spybots get data all over the digital world. What he was planning was any ones guess.

* * *

Eggman at the moment was downloading all the data into his newest robot : Robo-Agumon. Eggman was downloading all the digimon data he had already unaware that a set of glowing red eyes were starring at him.

-Real world-

The other were shocked by Kari's story. Tai was in the digital world alone, and he might be their last hope. Matt simply glarred out the window. 'What's your damage Tai ?' He thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The twins

Rise of EggGreymon chapter 4:  
The twins

The gang had kept flying towards Primary village. The Tornado only had two seats. Knuckles and Sonic rode on the wings and Agumon and Tai were scrunched into the back. Tails was focused on the sky when all of a sudden they were attacked.

"Green Flare Breath"

"Blue Flare Breath"

A green and blue flame nearly knocked the tornado out of the sky. The Tornado landed and the group saw two huge dragons with massive wings, one blue, one green. "Go Coredramon." Two voices said. Tai looked up saw two boys. Twins from the looks of things. They had the exact same outfits on. Stander T-shirt with black jeans. Only one wore blue, the other wore green. "Chill, we're trying to get to primary village." Tai spoke up. "Oh, sorry." They said. The Coredramon de-digivovled into smaller versions of the green Coredramon except one had a blue scarf, the other had a green. "I'm Brian." The blue kid said. "I'm Greg." The green said. "We're Dracomon." The digimon said in unison. "Twin digimon, that's weird." Sonic said. "Not unheard of." Tai said.

The Boys explained they got sucked into a digigate about a day before Eggman showed up. They decided to stay and fight Eggman. They met their digimon soon after.

Just then they were attacked again by Egg Digimon. The were robotic versions of Raidramon, Birdramon, Ex Veemon, Stingmon, and Flamedramon. RoboRaidramon looked just like the origininal and had two cannons on either side of his body. JetBirdramon was huge with a jet engine on its back. RoboExVeemon was a bulky monster with a rasor sharp horn. MechaStingmon had huge knuckles and fold out blades. While MetalFlamedramon had the same style as RoboExVeemon and gyro claws.

"Great, let's do this." Tai said.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON

DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREEN COREDRAMON

DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BLUE COREDRAMON

The three champion digimon stood tall and charged. GeoGreymon took MetalFlamedramon, Green Coredramon took RoboRaidramon, Blue Coredramon took JetBirdramon, Robo Ex Veemon took Sonic and Knuckles went head to head with MechaStingmon.

GeoGreymon opened up with his horn impulse. MetalFlamedramon countered with his PyroKnuckle. The two Attacks collided creating a huge spark show. GreenCoredramon swung his tail at RoboRaidramon and shouted. "StrikeBomber." The Egg Digimon dodged the attack and launched its Thunder Beam attack. Blue Coredramon and Jet Birdramon kept duking it out with one another. Sonic kept dodging the fist of RoboExVeemon. Sonic's homing attacks barely dented the monster. While not even Knuckles's fist could match MechaStingmon. "These guys are tougher than usual, Eggman has too much time on his hands." Knuckles commented. Tai got an idea. "If our digimon can't beat them, then maybe Eggman's can." Sonic knew what Tai meant. He got on top of MetalFlamedramon, and the Egg Digimon slammed his hand on his head destroying himself. Sonic got out just in time. The Coredramon tricked RoboRaidramon into JetBirdramon.

"Alright guys lets finish the last two." The twins said in unison. But before the fireworks flew, the two digimon flew into the air and mecanical voices emerged from them.

RoboExVeemon/MechaStingmon DNA digivolve to Metallic Paildramon.

A metal version of Paildramon landed infront of our heroes. 'What, I thought Eggman wouldn't let Ultimates in the tournament." Tai shouted. The digimon fired a set of missiles at them and everyone got out of the way. "Maybe we should regroup." Greg suggested. "Yeah." Brian agreed. "No, I'm not giving up." Tai shouted. Just then, GeoGreymon let out a huge roar.

"MEGA FLAME." a huge flame erupted from his mouth incinerating the last egg digimon. "Next stop Primary Village." Tai said. "Hopefully." Knuckles added.

* * *

Back at the EggBase, Eggman laughed sinisterly as he heard Tai say that from his spybot. "So they're off to Primary Village eh ?" He cackled. "Well my two new Egg Digimon should fix that." "What digimon ?" Bocode asked. " You see, this Base had a number of Digimon added to the system so I knew which ones to make first including FullMetalGreymon and MetalSkullGreymon." Eggman said.

* * *

Digimon analyzer :

Coredramon Green/Blue

Level Champion

Attacks: Strike Bomber and Green/Blue flame burst

Note: Like the chessmon line this digimon has two sepreat lines after champion.


End file.
